


A Simple Dream

by tatygirl90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hh_sugarquill, which is apart of the hogwartsishome land comm on LJ.

He remembered his time before Hogwarts painfully. Gran and the rest of the family had thought that he was a Squib and had thus sent him to a Muggle school.

Once there, Neville could tell that he wouldn’t fit in. They made fun of his clothes, his buck teeth, and his weight. It wasn’t like he could help of any of these things.

When he had received his Hogwarts letter, he’d been filled with such joy. Gran seemed to be proud of him for once. She had actually been encouraging.

“Now no one will ever make fun of me again.”


End file.
